


Coffee and Hipsters

by orphan_account



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: AU, Hipster!Iceland, M/M, coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 09:43:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1978164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An annoyed voice rang out from the storage room where Yao was still doing God knows what, “Why don’t you two quit insulting the customer and do some actual work?”</p><p>Li rolled his eyes. “Like, what work?”</p><p>“Oh I know!” Yong Soo grinned. “You could work on getting that guy’s number.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee and Hipsters

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is my first work that I've posted here, and the first time I've written HongIce, so I'm very sorry if they might be out of character at all.  
> (And I know the title is awful, but what can I say I suck at titles)

Another boring day of work. Slow business, slow hours, and the merciless heat that defined the summer months did little to relieve any discomfort. Li sighed as drew meaningless patterns along the counter. “Hey Yao, when is the AC going to get, like, fixed?”

“I called an electrician he should be over here tomorrow.” Yao called back from the storage room.

“Good, I’ve been sweating like non stop for days here. Plus this heat has been totally killing business. Can’t blame anyone for not wanting to get sweat in their coffee…”

Yong Soo, having been resting his head on the counter a moment before, straightened himself and chimed in, “Well, we still have one customer at least.” He nodded his head in the direction of the window seat as he spoke.

Glancing over in the direction of his nod, Li caught sight of a head of platinum blond hair, with eyes of violet framed by large glasses. “Oh him.”

“Yep. Now that I think about it, he’s been coming in everyday for the past few months.”

“I guess his hipster status would be doomed without uploading a picture of his coffee to Instagram, like, daily.” Li and Yong Soo shared a quiet snicker between them.

“He probably doesn’t even have that many followers.”

“I bet his glasses don’t even have real lenses.”

An annoyed voice rang out from the storage room where Yao was still doing God knows what, “Why don’t you two quit insulting the customer and do some actual work?”

Li rolled his eyes. “Like, what work?”

“Oh I know!” Yong Soo grinned. “You could work on getting that guy’s number.”

“Why would I do that?”

“Don’t play dumb Li, I’ve seen you checking him out when he walks in.”

“No you haven’t.”

“And not to mention the way you guys smile at each other whenever he comes to the counter to order something.”

“...”

“Admit it, Li. You have a thing for the hipster.”

“All right fine maybe I do.” Li knitted his brows. “But we probably have, like, nothing in common and it’d just be a waste of time…”

“Well you never really know until you try.”

“If you’re trying to convince me at least use a line not so, like, cliche.”

“Oh just shut up and talk to him!” With that, Yong Soo pushed Li out from the comfort behind the counter. Grumbling a few swears, Li made his way over to where the silver-haired boy sat. Upon hearing his approach, the boy looked up at Li through his thick frames.

“Uh..” Li paused for a moment to regain his composure, “Hi, How are you, like, enjoying your coffee?”

The boy returned Li’s question with a shy smile and replied, “It’s good… Would you like to um, sit down?”

“Well, I have, like, work I need to do but… All right.” With that Li took a seat across from the boy. “My name’s Li. What’s yours?”

“Emil…”

“That’s a pretty cool name, Emil.” Li rambled as he took in Emil’s almost feminine features, from his snow white skin and silvery hair, to his delicate eyelashes that framed pools of amethyst. “So where are you from Emil?”

“I’m from Iceland.”

“Iceland huh? Is it as icy as the name suggests?” As soon as the words came from his lips, Li’s face contorted into an expression mixed with disgust and embarrassment. 'Is it as icy as the name suggest… A-fucking-plus flirting Li, Yong Soo would be proud.'

Emil chuckled softly, which helped to relieve some of Li’s embarrassment, unless of course Emil was laughing at him. “No, it’s actually quite nice.”

“Yeah? Tell me more about Iceland, Emil.” Li folded his hands on the table, gazing at Emil with full attention.

The two of them talked for what seemed like a short time, but Li would later find out it would be hours. They swapped stories of their homes and families. Emil had a brother who lived in Norway, and while he constantly bugged Emil, Emil still cared about him greatly. He also talked about his brother’s friends, one in particular his older brother seemed particularly close to. Emil joked about how they were probably more than friends quite a few times.

Li told Emil several stories about his own family, from his doting big brother to his hyperactive sister and all of his other quirky family members. He shared about the time when he moved in with his uncle from London for a few years, and how absolutely dull it and his uncle was.

“Hey Emil… I have a question.” Li’s opening was met with a soft hum, and he continued, “Why have you come here everyday even after the AC broke? I mean, like, I’m sure there are plenty of other coffee shops nearby you could have gone to and not have to sweat to death.”

Emil smiled sweetly and took a sip of his coffee. “I really like the coffee here… And the staff is very nice too.” Emil glanced at his phone, then placed it into his pocket and stood. “It’s late now, I should probably go”

Li turned to face the clock and silently cursed to himself upon seeing how late it really was. “Would you like another drink before you go?”

The Icelander smiled and nodded, “Yeah that’d be great.”

“All right, I’ll be quick.” With those words, Li made his way to the counter and began making Emil one more drink.

Upon seeing Li retreat to the counter, Yong Soo leaned over him. “So how’d it go? You get the hipster’s number yet? Do his glasses actually have lenses?”

“No I didn’t shut up.”

“Why not? Wasn’t that the whole mission’s objective?”

“There wasn’t any mission objective, now shut up.” Aggravation rang clearly in his tone.

Yong Soo leaned back and sighed. “What are you doing anyway?”

“Making Emil a drink before he goes.”

“Oh, is that the hipster’s name? Emil?”

Li rolled his eyes. “Yes it is.” As Li finished the drink, Yong Soo swiftly snatched it from his hands, retrieving a nearby pen simultaneously. “Hey what are you, like, doing!?”

“Giving the hipster your number.” Yong Soo chimed happily as he scribbled down several numbers onto the side of the cup.

“Don’t do that!”

Emil approached the counter, and as he gave Li another smile, Yong Soo pushed the drink into his hands and waved him off, “Goodbye please come again!”

Covering his now blushing face with one hand, Li punched Yong Soo solidly in the shoulder. “You fucking asshole I can’t believe you did that!”

“What?” Yong Soo rubbed his arm, “You ought to be thanking me!”

“Whatever.” A vibration came from Li’s pocket, eliciting a swear from him.

“What what? Did the hipster call you already?”

“Shut up.” Li fished out his phone and stared at the glowing screen, emitting a text from an unregistered number.

‘Will you go out with me? -Emil’

Li set his phone down on the counter and buried his crimson face in his hands.

“Hey what’s it say?” Yong Soo grabbed the phone from the counter, and upon seeing the message grinned broadly, “See I knew he liked you! So what are you going to say?”

Li hastily snatched his phone back without reply, and gazed at the screen for a long moment. Finally, his fingers gained the strength to type a response.

‘Yes’


End file.
